


Untasted

by voleuse



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-26
Updated: 2004-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the human ever talks about is food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untasted

**Author's Note:**

> S1, no spoilers.

Rygel desperately wants to know what chicken tastes like.

He's not sure if it's human-humor or not, but every time they run across a new protein, Crichton claims it tastes "just like chicken."

Except for the fried insectoid, three planets back, which Crichton had spit out, yelling, "That isn't like chicken at all!"

Sometimes, Rygel thinks that chicken isn't a real food, but some strange human yearning for the familiar. A coping mechanism for lesser beings.

Still. If they ever manage to return Crichton to his home world, Rygel will insist they stop to find out what chicken tastes like.


End file.
